


But Oh, My Heart Was Flawed

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans Eddie Riggs, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: As far as Eddie is concerned, he has a pretty great life. He has a great job (A roadie,hell yeahdream job), a nice place to live with his best friend Mangus, and the most beautiful girl in the world as his sometimes girlfriend (it's complicated).Sure, he and Ophelia really have an on and off again relationship. Sure she's also sort of dating Lars, but... sometimes good comes with bad.It's fine.It's fine.It's not fine.Modern AU.





	But Oh, My Heart Was Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> This is sure an AU. It sprung up after i had a weird dream about Eddie being broken up with by Ophelia for Lars. Then it spiraled wildly out of control. 
> 
> I'll be hammering at this fic as I go along. I won't be doing a 100% long form narrative as much as I will be doing drabbles along the timeline of 
> 
> >Eddie and Ophelia break up >Eddie brought into the fold of KM/FB/Mangus >Eddie starts dating these doofuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to this disaster au, enjoy your stay.

His hands shake at his side as he stares at the two. “ _Oh_.” This was the big news Ophelia had texted him about. 

Ophelia for her part is apologetic, sinking into herself awkwardly, a hand against the swollen expanse of her stomach. Lars stands next to her, his hand settled against her arm. Both wear simple golden wedding bands. Lars has a ridiculous baby related shirt Eddie immediately hates. ‘Daddy to Be!’ in chunky letters feel almost taunting. Ophelia's shirt is no better, an obnoxious searing pink color declaring she's carrying a bun in the oven.

“Eddie… I’m sorry.” She manages softly back, she reaches a hand out before withdrawing it uncertainly. She used to so casually invade his space and he loved it. Now Ophelia is smart enough to realize that isn’t the best. She's smart enough to see the mistake before them.

“I kept- trying to tell you over the phone and- we kept getting sidetracked. You know how we can get over the phone…” 

She twirls a strand of hair around her finger nervously, gaze stuck on Eddie’s nose more than his eyes. She refuses to make eye contact as she speaks. “Lars is the father, obviously. We just- decided to do the right thing.” 

“If I had your number, I would have told you myself, Edward. But- things do happen.” Lars offers a smile that makes Eddie’s stomach twist. It’s meant to be comforting, but it’s frustrating. Lars has everything Eddie does not. “I wanted Ophelia to handle it, but- we did get fairly busy. Weddings are hard to plan apparently.” He laughs a little at that last part, gently winking at Ophelia who sighs. 

He wants to puke, he wants to shout- anything but silently nod. He can feel Mangus besides him, the only grounding force in this surreal bullshit scene playing out before him. 

A smile is frozen on his face. “How long-?” 

“We’ve been married for- four months now.” Ophelia admitted with an awkward smile, it’s strained at the edges and she’s still avoiding his gaze. “We got married before I started showing.” 

“How, great. Bet it was nice.” Eddie ground out slowly, crossing his arms over his chest. “A white gown and everything?” 

“Ha, hardly.” Lars answers, “We aren’t traditional people, Edward. You know that.” 

“Yeah, I do.” He bit out, backing off somewhat feeling suddenly closed in. Traditional people wouldn't have strung him along for years. Traditional people wouldn't have put him through this. “Look, I should… go.” 

“Eddie.” Ophelia finally reaches out to him, her hand on his arm stills his attempted retreat from the situation. She always managed to reel him back in with that. Always could smile and make his better senses melt away. She was The One. He always swore that to himself. His soul mate, his beloved. His genuine good luck charm.

Now, now, he wasn't sure what they really _were_.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

She opens her arms hesitantly and Eddie finds himself stepping back into her pull again. He always does this to himself, he always crumbles to what she wants. He hugs her gently. “S’okay.” 

It isn’t okay. 

When they break away he and Lars awkwardly shake hands. “Have a nice night, Edward.” 

“You too.” He chokes out, teeth clicking together. 

Mangus is who helps him stumble out of The Halford Household without screaming even once. Eddie would find it an accomplishment if he hadn't started crying like a little bitch as soon as he sat down in the drivers seat of his car. Mangus hand is settled against his back, the other man trying to soothe him while Eddie weeps. 

\----

“You know, I dated her for… like two years? Two years.” Eddie waved his hands in the air in open frustration. He's gone from straight up crying to anger. Far as Mangus figures it's a good enough sign. “Can I even call it dating!? She kept like fucking off to date Lars! When he showed up I was the side piece. I was the side ho!” 

“Yeah.” Mangus answered with a wince. The mustached man hangs back as he watches his best friend unravel completely. “You kinda were, man. It was weird.” 

“Why the fuck did I keep letting that happen? What the fuck!?” He kicked his legs out, propelling himself across the smooth wood floor of their apartment. After a few months on the road they were attempting to air it out properly, windows propped open and fans blowing. 

Eddie didn’t care he was broadcasting his feelings to the world, in the moment he was too mad to really do much but rant.“Why did I tolerate that? Do I have no self respect? Do I gotta fix everyone?!” 

“I dunno dude, unresolved emotional issues?” Mangus was half joking hoping to lighten the mood. 

“Oh god. MAYBE.” Eddie dragged a hand across his face. He fell into a pout, staring up at the ceiling petulantly before a realization dawned on him. His eyes widened and panic was setting in. “FUCK, my mom was like this. My mom did this shit with my dad. I’ve become my dad?!” 

“Uh.” Mangus froze in place wondering if he should have kept that comment to himself.

“OH god, I’m repeating history. Fuck.” 

“ _Uhhhh_.” Mangus opened and closed his mouth feeling like a huge jackass in the moment as he watched Eddie flop onto his side. 

He reached out carefully to pick up his phone. He might need back up on this. A lot of back up. He might have to text his boyfriends for some kind of help. He rapidly texted his partners as Eddie launched himself off of the floor to root through their liquor cabinet. 

"I did not fuckin' sign up for deep emotional analysis of myself today." The roadie announced more to himself than Mangus as he yanked out several bottles of booze. "Fuuuuck this." 

"Take it easy, man." Mangus warns awkwardly, feeling stunned in position given the whirl-wild of emotions the day had been thus far. They went from joking around on the tour bus in town to Eddie crying on the car ride over to... _this_ , whatever it is. 

Eddie laughs, maybe a little more manically than he should as he popped open the whiskey bottle in his grasp. "Yeaaaaah, right." He tipped the bottle in Mangus direction, taking a long uninterrupted swing that nearly empties the bottle. 

"FUCK EMOTIONS!" He roars at the ceiling, pumping his fist in the air drenching himself in what's left of the bottle. Even with his shout, he seems to be crying again. 

"Hnnn...." Mangus feels under equipped for this.


End file.
